Mr. Krabs (Mr. Krabs' Unquenchable Blood Lust)
Mr. Eugene Harold Krabs is the titular main antagonist of the YouTube Poop video entitled "Mr. Krabs' Unquenchable Blood Lust", ''created by EmperorLemon. This YTP portrays Krabs as a deranged serial killer who started his killing spree when he discovered that the Health Inspector from the "Nasty Patty" episode was a con artist who ate fast food for free and did not pay for it. He has the same voice actor from the show, Clancy Brown. History Beginning The YouTube Poop begins with SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star in Mr. Krabs' tent. While they were looking at Krabs' map, Mr. Krabs suddenly appears behind SpongeBob and Patrick, and he has a chainsaw in his hands. The scene then goes back three days earlier to explain Krabs' descent into madness and murder. Killing Spree It all started when the Health Inspector arrived at the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs then learns that the Health Inspector was a con man who ate fast food without paying for it. Wanting revenge, Mr. Krabs forces SpongeBob into helping him poison the Health Inspector with a Krabby Patty, and then hiding his body. After they hid his body, two police officers came by, and Krabs murders them by shooting an RC at them and then sets their car on fire with a flamethrower to hide the evidence. Later on, at night, Krabs dreams about murdering more people, and his blood lust drives him insane. Getting Arrested When Squidward Tentacles noticed that Mr. Krabs was acting rather strange at work, he and SpongeBob quickly call the Navy on him. They then proceed to tie up the deranged crustacean, and the police arrive to arrest him. Shocked that his two employees gave him up to the police, he angrily declares vengeance on them both before being beaten up by the police officers. Escaping from Jail While in prison, Krabs transformed himself into Moar Krabs and proceeded to rip two police officers' faces off. He then escaped through the sewers in a reference to the film ''The Shawshank Redemption. He goes to Squidward's house first, and he murders him by clubbing him to death with an axe. When SpongeBob and Patrick learned about their neighbor's murder, they immediately left Bikini Bottom in order to escape Krabs' wrath. The scene then goes back to where the video started, with our two aquatic friends in Krabs' tent. They proceed to open up a paint can, and to their horror, instead of paint, they instead find blood erupting from the can. We also see that Krabs had cut off Squidward's head, and then he wrote an inscription over it stating that he "gotta have more." Death Krabs proceeds to chase them out of his tent, and he then catches Patrick with a lasso. SpongeBob soon went to hide in his house, and Patrick comes to his house as well. However, instead of our lovable goofball, it turns out that Krabs had murdered him and is now wearing his skin. Krabs then takes out a knife and approaches SpongeBob with it. He then hits SpongeBob with the knife, only to discover that there was a bomb wrapped around his chest. When he asked his former fry cook what he was planning with that, SpongeBob states that he was going to do what should've been done a long time ago. He then ignites the bomb, and it explodes, killing him and the deranged Krabs, and ultimately ending Mr. Krabs' blood lust forever. After the credits roll, Patrick apparently told this YTP as a story to SpongeBob in order to try to make him feel better about being ugly. SpongeBob responds by chewing him out. Victims #The Health Inspector: Poisoned with Cyanide-lased Krabby Patty. #Police Officer 1: Blasted with machine gun, body burned with Flamethrower. #Police Officer 2: Blasted with machine gun, body burned with Flamethrower. #Security Guard 1: Face ripped-off. #Security Guard 2: Face ripped-off. #Squidward Tentacles: Face/head cleaved with axe, later decapitated. Offscreen. #Patrick Star: Skinned alive/dissected off-screen, body later worn as a costume. #SpongeBob SquarePants: Explodes with bomb/suicide. #Others: It‘s heavily implied that Mr. Krabs killed other people, since Spongebob Squarepants discovered that Mr. Krabs kept severed heads in a box. Weapons *Knife *Poison *Axe *Chainsaw *RC *Flamethrower *Inhuman Strength Gallery Photos Mr Krabs before tries to kill SpongeBob and Patrick.jpg|Mr. Krabs holding a chainsaw before tried to kill SpongeBob and Patrick. Enraged Krabs.jpg|Mr. Krabs' villainous rage. Mr Krabs burned the police.jpg|Mr. Krabs brutally burned two police officers. Mr Krabs evil laugh.jpg|Mr. Krabs' evil laugh. Mr Krabs crying.jpg|Mr. Krabs' breakdown. The old crew would betray me like this.jpg|Mr. Krabs' cannot believe he got betrayed by SpongeBob and Squidward. Mr Krabs threatening SpongeBob and Squidward.jpg|Mr. Krabs threatening SpongeBob and Squidward before he got caught by two police officers. Mr Krabs breakdown.jpg|Mr. Krabs' psychotic breakdown. Mr Krabs before turned into Moar Krabs.jpg|Mr. Krabs' gonna turned into Moar Krabs. Moar Krabs lol.jpg|Born of Moar Krabs. Moar is free.jpg|Moar Krabs finally free. OH YEAH MR KRABS.jpg|"OH YEAH, MR. KRABS!" IM FEELING LIKE A TOTAL BARNACLEHEAD.jpg|"I'm feeling like a total barnaclehead!" Mr Krabs calling SpongeBob.jpg|Mr. Krabs calling SpongeBob. Mr Krabs evil grin.jpg|Mr. Krabs' evil grin. Mr Krabs dead body.jpg|Mr. Krabs' dead body. Videos YouTube Poop Mr. Krabs' Unquenchable Blood Lust (EmperorLemon Reupload) Trivia *For a YouTube Poop, this version of Krabs was presented as a very serious threat, and there's also the fact that there wasn't as many laughs to be had in this video. *Even when comparing to the canon Mr. Krabs, this version is the most villainous version of the character in any YouTube Poop or Spongebob-related media. Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Thought-Forms Category:Greedy Category:Horror Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Big Bads Category:Elementals Category:Internet Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Criminals Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Friend of the hero Category:Titular Category:Vengeful Category:Parody/Homage Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Damned Souls Category:Torturer Category:Successful Category:Mastermind Category:Siblings Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Animals Category:Game Changer Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Self-Aware Category:Pure Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Completely Insane Category:The Heavy Category:Elderly Category:Starvers Category:Traitor Category:Brutes Category:Xenophobes Category:Sociopaths